cacheofcharactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Shae Li
Shae Li is a female fictional character created by StarlinSkyrim 01:08, February 1, 2012 (UTC)StarlinSkyrim Background Shae was born June 17th, 1981 to her parents, Josh Li and Karen Li. She is of Chinese descent, but her mother was American. She lived in Kansas for her early life, where her father worked as a crop duster, until her father lost his job when she was ten. Her family then moved to New York, and her father worked in a grocery store, and brought home very little money. Shae resented this fact, and that she had to leave Kansas and her friends, and became wilder and wilder until her parents decided to put her in a boarding school in New Jersey. She quickly established herself as the leader of the group of girls at the boarding school. She grew resentful of her parents 'abandoning' her. One day, she experienced the pleasure of stealing when she accidentally stole a can of tomato sauce from the school kitchens. She, with a dedicated group of followers at her side, continued in the thievery. They progressed from small things like forks and plates to big things like jewelry from the headmistress' room. Each one went without a hitch with Shae at the helm. In her fourteenth year, an minion of hers was caught trying to steal a diamond ring from a visiting guest. Frightened, the girl told the whole story of Shae's thefts. Shae was expelled and sent to a minor's prison. Job Offer A year later, a twenty-something year old girl showed up in the cell, supposedly on 'murder charges'. Shae befriends her, and learns her name is Shannon. Shannon tells Shae that a group of assassins that Shannon's affiliated with wants Shae to work with them. Shannon says that recruiting Shae was the only reason she landed in prison, because the group she worked for is highly trained. Shae agrees to work with them, and that night Shannon breaks her out of prison by killing all the guards and stealing a police car outside. Work Shae now works with the assassins league "Bloody Silence". They work on contracts from those who can pay enough. Anytime a suspicious murder is reported, you could be sure Shae or her affiliates were there. They worked together with a group called the Black Fang, but when they started to get too needy, the assasians decided to kill them off. The Big Job Shae quickly rose through the ranks of assassins, before she had the privilege of seeing the leader's face. He is a German man, and nobody knows his name. Together, the planned they greatest heist and assassination of all time. They plotted to steal the contents of the Louvre museum in Paris, and kill the leader of a rival assassin group who would be there that night. Assassinate an assassin. Shae's boss, just called Mr. X, and Shae herself showed up at the museum that night. Mr. X and his minions worked on taking all the valuables out of there and loading them into a school bus. Shae faced off against a woman dressed as the Black Fang's leader. She tried to kill her surreptitiously, but she realized she was there and grabbed her arm, nearly breaking it. Furious, Shae grappled with the leader, trying to kill her with a knife she had hidden in her sleeve. She stopped her again. It seemed that Shae had met her match. The enemy threw her off the balcony of the museum. She fell three stories, but survived. The enemy assasin killed Mr. X and Shannon in the museum. Revenge Shae had broken her leg badly. She spent three months healing from the wound, reading the newspapers with horror. The assasin, leader had killed all of the league "Bloody Silence", and had collected the money bounty. Everyone believed her to be dead. But Shae was out for revenge... Category:Character: Anti-Hero Category:Female Category:Character: Real World